Daddy Dee What Should Be and What Shouldn't Be
by Deanloves
Summary: Dean tried to understand the changes of his little brother for using his demon power. Wish nothing was change, wish he could turned back time, and wish they never have to live in this terrible life.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Dee**

**What Is and What Should Never be**

**Chapter 1**

Dean scanned the place behind the wall, while Sam keep stayed behind him, waiting for the moment. They were at the underground place where some ancient ritual was held. They were on the job of hunting some satanic demon who make some old ritual down here beyond the special cult The Order of Innocence….. . Although it had its roots based loosely in Catholicism it also took elements from ancient and not so pure cultures… No-one except its followers knew too much about it… or wanted to! But the The Winchester boys had to. They had sick with the demonic ritual, but they even sick to know the order used an innocent baby to be scarified. Human scarified with the innocent baby, had enough reason for Dean to finish it.

With easily the boys could handle the members and now the power one. Both Dean and Sam could see the altar where the baby was tied down. The chant and the screamed baby were mixed made Dean even sick. They scarified the innocent baby for the demon-no wonder it name The Order of Innocence…., and it had to stop. The Father had finished chanting now… he was lifting something from the table… both Dean and Sam felt nervous now. They were just about to crash in while it talked to them.

"Why don't you two come in and join the cult, a chicken.

Both Dean and Sam looked each other with confused eyes. They were caught.

The man turned where the brother couldn't hide anymore an evil smile on his face…

"Come, please join the cult, The Order of Innocence…."

"We are not join your cult," Sam showed himself with bravely and confident, "we are to kill you, you demonic son of the bitch!" as he raised his and pulled out his power. The white light came from Sam's hand stroke the demon. The demon wailed and and stroke back on Sam. It fought back. Sam let out all his power, which means all his demonic power to exorcise this demon.

Dean could only stand with speechless seeing how his baby brother fought, using the demonic power. No matter how Dean so disagree with Sam's power, he couldn't do anything to stop Sam using it. It really helped him. And Dean still felt guilty to let it happened.

"Dean, get the baby out of here!" Sam yelled within keep his strength out, tried so hard kill the demon, brought Dean back to reality.

No need to be asked twice, Dean ran to the altar and releasing the terrified baby boy.

"Shss… it's okay, baby, I got you know, we'll get you out of here," Dean hushed him as he picked up the screaming infant, and put him to his chest, then right away took him to the safest place behind the wall.

Dean kept the baby on his chest while seeing Sammy still fighting. Dean could see how hard Sam fought and Sam almost worn out, this must the tough one demonic son of the bitch. His head must be hurt and Dean could see the blood started to trickle from his nose. And the most, Sam's eyes had turn to black. Dean's heart broke in pieces.

"Oh, Sammy," but yet he couldn't anything.

Then finally the black smoke out and vanished to ceiling, and Sam panting tiredly. His eyes slowly turned back to normal. Blood trickled from his noses, made Dean worry even this was not his first time seeing it.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean with concern voice, and tried to wipe the blood.

Sam panted, "Yeah!" and he almost collapsed when a tough hand caught his limp body.

"Alright, I got you boy," Dean caught his brother's limp brother with one hand as best as he could while the other hand wrapping the baby comfortly.

Sam tried to keep stand on his leg knowing Dean couldn't support his giant body. He was really worn out.

"C'mon lets get you both out here," Dean supported his baby brother to walk out from this dark place.

"Heh, Dean…, he's sleeping," Sam spoke.

"What?" he looked to the baby on his arms, then smiled relieved. "At least he doesn't scare anymore."

Sam nodded agree.

Dean couldn't help to smile proudly. Somehow it reminded him, this wasn't the time he made the baby comfort in this arm. He did years ago, and he didn't lose his magic touch.

Sam looked to his brother with confused eyes to reveal the smiling face, but didn't found anything.

"C'mon," Dean dragged out his brother gently.

The walked to the impala and decide to give the sleeping baby to Sam so he could drive.

"Here, hold him," Dean said deciding as he gave the baby to Sam.

"What? Why I should to hold him?" Sam protested. He was sure, he was so not baby sitting, even only for holding the baby in his lap.

"Yeah, we don't have car seat for him, and impossible to me taka him while I'm driving."

"Then, let me drive."

"Hell, I won't let you driving after you pulled out your power back there, Sam."

"I'm okay, Dean, I can drive," Sam insisted.

Dean scanned his brother. But before he said next word,

"I'm not holding him, Dean," Sam with his panicking face, so opposite with his anger face when he exorcism the demon.

Dean looked to his brother with unbelievable, but had to smile, he knew Sammy had no experience with the baby.

Sam wished Dean would take back the order, but…

"No," Dean kept on his order and gave the sleeping baby to Sam. But suddenly the baby cried refusing to be moved.

Dean stunned with the baby reaction.

"See, he doesn't like me."

"Yeah, because you are stink."

Sam made a protest face, only to make Dean giggle. He took back the baby to his arms, and magical, the baby stopped crying.

Both Dean and Sam stunned with the baby.

"Heah, that so clear who's gonna holding him along the journey," Sam with winning sound.

Dean looked his brother with annoying face, but could do anything. He gave the key to Sam and walked to the passenger seat while Sam grinned happily as he get in to the driver seat

The journey back home was so quiet and peaceful. Sam looked his side where his big brother holding the sleeping baby on his lap and Dean sleep himself. The baby looks so peaceful while Dean looked so comfortable. Sam had to smile.

As they arrived at the baby's parent's house they had to give back to them. Sam could see the sad feeling of Dean to see the house on front of them. Sam knew the feeling.

"We have to bring him back, Dean," Sam said with gently voice.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know." And got out the car.

The transfers of the baby went smooth and little bit emotional. The baby parents didn't think they would see their baby again, so they are so grateful the Winchester boy could bring him back safely and alive. But for The Winchester boy, it was just another job on another day.

After saying goodbye and had some money for the payment (even the boys didn't asked for it) they moved out and ready to hit the road again.

Sam was just about to give the key back to Dean, and Dean shook his head,

"No, you driving, my back was so cranky holding the baby like that for hours."

"But you enjoyed it," Sam snapped.

"Admit it Dean, you like the baby on your lap," with grinned face.

"Yeah, just to remind me some years ago."

Sam gave a confused eyes, "When?"

"When I was holding you, Sam. You slept peaceful in my arms after cried loudly from the scary nightmares."

Sam went silent within looking to his big brother. No question Dean always rocked him whenever he cried when he was a baby. "Yeah, you did. Thanx."

"Don't mention it," Dean replayed with irritated not even look to his brother.

Sam just smiled. He knew Dean was so not love with the flick chick moment.

They got in the car, Dean took a nice sit on the passenger's seat while Sam still picked up the issue.

"You should have one, Dean," starting the engine

"What?" Dean with confused.

"The baby."

"Oh, please," Dean groaned.

"You want it, Dean. Someday you will let to have it."

"Could we stop this? Since when the baby comes as the big issue here"

"Since now," Sam grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up Sam, or I'll kick your ass out."

Sam just smiled and drove the car. He glanced to his brother and saw the little smiled on his lips then changed to sad. Somehow Sam knew what his brother thinking, but didn't want to pick it up again. Enough for now.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, guys, thank you for the reviews on chapter 1. Well, I should tell you on the first time, this is my first fiction, and missed for the revision of the little mistakes, and… English is not my first language, so please be nice. But I'll make it better for the next chapter, and hopefully I did at this second chapter. Just let me know , okay…

Enjoy!!!

**Daddy Dee**

**What Is and What Should Never be**

**Chapter 2**

Dean was in the middle on his nice dreaming, surrounding by the chicks, when he heard somebody called his name.

"Dean…"

Dean didn't want to wake up, but the voice kept calling him.

"Dean!"

"What!?" he forced to open his sleepy eyes, to see Sam in his night t-shirt and boxer stood beside his bed with carrying a toddler.

Dean tried to connect the world. "What?"

"Carrie got a nightmare," Sam told him.

"Who?" Dean didn't understand.

Sam pointed to the little girl he was carrying.

Dean stunned and focusing his eyes. The little girl no less that 3 years old, and she sobbed!

"Daddy…," she sobbed and raised her hand to move over on Dean.

Dean raised his eyes in shock but accepting the child as Sam let her to move over. The little girls wrapped on Dean's neck and hold it tight. Dean gave Sam a questioning looks, asked some explain.

"She woke up with scream; wonder you didn't hear it, Dean. I bet she had a nightmare. I've tried to calm her, and she wouldn't calm. So I decide to bring her to you."

"Why me?"

"She wants her daddy,"

Dean raised his eyes in terror, "What? Dad_," Dean didn't time to finish it, as Sam walk out of the door with the word, "She's yours Dean."

Dean went numb, but realized he was holding the sobbing child.

"It's alright, baby, you safe now," as he ran his hand soothingly up and down the Carrie's back. _'Wait, her name is Carry, right?'_

Not knowing what else to do, Dean picked the child up and held her tightly to his chest as he rocked Carrie back and forth while singing _Hush Little Baby_. It was something that his mom used to sing when he was just a toddler and it usually calmed him down within minutes when he was upset. Didn't know how he could still remember.

Dean didn't need a long time to feel it the minute that the little girl relaxed into sleep once again as her breathing evened out. Dean rocked and sung to Carrie a few more minutes before laying her down gently on the bed. He knew he would let the girl slept with him, since he didn't have the heart to leave her alone tonight; even he was not sure who the girl was. Sam said she was his, but really!? Get real!

After making sure the girl sleep peacefully and safely in his bed, Dean rushed out to find Sam.

And he was shock as he noticed he was in the place he didn't know. He was in the middle of the family room, with comforting design, just to make Dean even confused._ 'Where the hell am I?'_

"Sam!"

No answered.

"Sammy!"

"What!?" and annoying answered came, as he showed himself from one room. "Damn it, Dean, you want to wake her up again?" Sam sighed.

Dean approached his brother at his room and got in to find open book all over his table. He read the one of the book's cover, 'Public Law Management'

"You are studying?" with questioning look.

"Yeah, I got the test tomorrow morning, Dean, so would you let me study in peace?"

Dean went silent, tried to absorb the thing.

"Alright, Sam, what's happening?" Dean really needed some explanation.

"What?" Sam didn't understand.

"Where are we? And who's that child? Why you said, she is my baby?" Dean asked almost panicked.

Sam numb with Dean's questions and his reaction.

"Dean, are you alright? Or you just got nightmare too?"

"What?" Dean even confused. "No!" he protested

"Then why are you asking this?"

"Ask what?" Dean didn't understand.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Sam, the last time I remember, we were on the car, just finished the job. I sat on the car while you driving, then I guessed I fell to sleep."

"The job? You mean hunting?"

"Yeah. We were just giving the baby back to his family, saving the squirt from some sick ritual."

Sam had to laugh, "Dean, we have stopped hunting for years ago."

Dean had to stun. "What?" it looked like a shock for him. "Since when?"

"Since you decided to get settle, get married."

Dean froze, not believing his ears. He was about to ask another explanation, but Sam had turned his body to face a buffet where pictures were put in there. Dean eyes bumped to a picture that showed a married happy couple. Him and … Cassie, Cassie Robinson. _ 'What?'_

That shocked him, and made him ran back to his room where the little girl sleeping in his bed. He observed the little sleeping figure. She was so beautiful. She had a curly hair and had Cassie face, only with a light brown skin. She was so perfect.

Dean ran back to Sam's room.

"Cassie?" just to make sure.

"Yup!"

"So where is she now? She doesn't live with us?"

Sam stunned with Dean's question. His eyes signed he didn't believe Dean ask such a question.

"Have you been drunk?"

Dean looked with protested eyes, "No!"

Sam sighed with shaking heads, "Go back to sleep, Dean. Enough with these silly questions pretend you forget everything."

"I'm not pretending, Sam," Dean protested.

Sam shook his head, "I'm tired Dean, I have an important test tomorrow, now let me sleep, okay," with that he closed the door right before Dean's face and locked it.

Dean stunned. "Sam?" he banged the door. "Sammy!"

"Bother off, Dean! Please…," Sam groaned from inside, really didn't want to be interrupted.

Dean went silent. Yeah, he shouldn't bother Sam's now. He was confused, but he didn't want to make Sam confused too. No, not now.

He sighed and got back to his room, where the little baby was still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, God…," Dean gasped, watching the little girl was really his girl. He pulled up to sleep beside her. Nervously, he put his arms around the child, and the child curled over to his chest. She knew his daddy's coming, and wrapped her. With a little sigh, Dean wrapped the child on his arms.

TBC

So….? Just let me know how I did this time. Reviews will make me alive…..

THANK YOU!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thank you for the review, I hope this one would make you more interesting. Any review are welcome

SO ENJOY!!!

**Daddy Dee**

**What Is and What Should Never be**

**Chapter 3**

Dean woke up by something tickled his nose. He opened up his eyes just to find some hair just right in his face, and to find a little girl curled up in his chest. Dean jumped up.

"What the he_," with his shocking face. He looked up just to bump up with a picture on the table beside the bed. A picture of happily wedding couple; him and Cassie. He soon recalled with open mouth. So last night wasn't a dream? Dream of little girl. The girl who was said his little girl, coz now he woke up with the girl curled with him. So it wasn't a dream. It's real. Was it? Dean went numb couldn't believed.

He looked around to find he was in a nice room called bedroom, not a motel room. Sunshine came through from window with a nice maroon curtain.

He looked back to the little girl beside him. _'So she is…?' he still couldn't believe. Really?_

He right away jumped out to find Sam was sat on dinner table for his breakfast.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up, and smiled, "Hey, morning?"

Dean nodded, "I supposed you are going to college."

"Yeah, have the important test today," he grinned.

"Of Course, so last night really wasn't a dream," Dean nodded with sigh. "And the girl beside me, really my daughter, right?"

Sam looked with confused eyes, then smiled, "Dean, an_"

"Nope," Dean cut Sam. "I'm just fine, just little bit hang over, I think."

Sam had to smile. He knew very well his brother and no question about it.

"I just need to know how this happen?"

"Hang over, Dean."

Dean just smiled with nodded.

"Right, I'm off now. Just don't forget to bring the , I have prepared everything. See you and carnival."

Dean stunned. "What, Carnival? We are going…?"

Sam looked with another questioning look. "Don't say you forget we are going to carnival today, Dean. Carrie had cried for days plead for you to take her there."

"No, of course I'm not forget, just wondered having you on at the carnival."

"Carrie asked me to come, and you know I can't refuse her."

"Yeah, you love her."

"We love her, Dean,"

"Of Course. By the way, where's Cassie? She's not living with us?"

Sam had to stun with Dean's question. He sighed, "Dean, I know you seemed not wanted to remember, but Cassie had died delivering Carrie for you, she died over 2 years ago."

Dean froze, his heart almost stopped. "Oh, God."

"Yeah, but you are doing good, Dean," Sam smiled with proud.

Dean forced to smile, not really wanted to imagine he was a single parents for a little girl.

"Key, Dean, see you at the carnival. Oh, dad is coming,"

Dean had to shock again, "Dad? Dad is coming?"

"Yeah, he drove from Lawrence just to join with us."

Dean stunned. _'Dad is still alive and Lawrence? Well that really awkward.'_ He had to take a deep breath.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah.., I'm fine," with a truly smile.

"Daddy….," a cracking little voice came from behind. Dean turned around to find his little girl stood still with her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, you have waked up," Dean approached her and picked her up.

Sam approached them and gave her a kiss, "Morning, princess. I got to go, now."

"Where are you going?" Carrie with her little voice sound disappointed.

"Going to school," Sam giving her smile.

"But we are going to carnival."

"We are, I'll catch you up after I'm finished my test, ok. Don't worry, I'll be there, Carrie."

"Prowmise?"

"Promise. Have I ever let you down, girl?"

The girl shook her head but still with not sure.

Sam smiled, "Then I won't," he kissed the girl once again on cheek with full of love.

Dean stood watched them with mesmerized. Sam was never been so close with a kid like this before. How Sam could be so close with the squirt? Of course she was his niece, but it was still amaze to see Sam could get around with kids Dean still couldn't believe his eyes.

"See you then, okay?" Sam added.

Carrie just nodded, and got another kiss form her uncle, then watched him leave.

Dean looked Carried and she still worried her uncle couldn't come.

"Don't worry, baby, he will come, right away after he finished his test, don't you worry."

Carrie didn't answer.

"Well, why don't you take a bath now, so we can go there early?" Dean offered.

Carrie pouted her little lips, "No bath."

Dean a bit stunned, _'well, obviously my daughter,'_ he had to smile embarrass

"Well, I don't like having bath too, but you have to take a bath or we won't go the carnival."

Carrie even pouted her cute lips, "Alright, but can I take the ducky and bubbles p'ease?"?"

"You can take whoever you want, sweetie," even he didn't know who's the ducky.

Carrie got down from his daddy's hips and ran back to the bedroom to find her ducky while Dean went to the bathroom prepared the water. He amazed himself to find the bathroom was looked luxurious, not like the motel bathroom he always went. He loved this house.

Dean run the water and squirted the soap. He then helped Carrie out of his clothing as the tub started to fill with lukewarm water. He felt little bit nervous about taking Carrie a bath. Not because he never done this before, coz hell, he was the one who took Sam bath if his father was not around, but he never taking bath a girl, and this would be awkward for him. But he knew, he was a daddy now, with a little girl, so he had to be a good daddy.

Dean still could believe how this could happen. He needed to find out what this was all about, as he believed he had to do it by his own as he couldn't he couldn't ask Sam do the research, as he had said, they are not hunting anymore, so no way Sam wouldn't help him. So now, all he can do just get the flow and see what happened next until he could do the research.

He sighed with smile, "In you go girl," as he lifted his naked baby and placed her carefully into the tub. He watched as his daughter began to play with the soap and her yellow ducky suds by sculpting them into a beard on her little face. Picking up a wash cloth and putting soap on it, Dean then started bathing Carrie as the she continued to play.

The bath went smooth and Dean enjoying so much. He slowly loved the girl, his daughter. Dean had to smile happily, he liked this life.

As they finished, Dean picked up the girl, wrapped her with towel then took her the bedroom.

He put her on the bed while he opened the closet to find the clothes she could wear. Dean has to gasp in smile to see the sweet and cute girl clothes and gown on the closet. He wondered if he bought this all alone for the girl, as there's no woman in this house. And he was also stunned with two pairs of small leather jackets were in just like he always wore. He turned to Carrie,

"Who bought that?"

"You, daddy."

Dean smirked, "Have guessed it."

"Daddy, can I wear that one?" Carrie pointed the cute pink Barbie shirt and a little jean.

Dean smiled, "Sure, baby," he took them and started to wear on to the little girl.

Didn't need a long time to have the girl and wear on her favorite clothes. Then he looked her long wet brown hair and dried them, he knew he had to do her hair too. Slowly but sure just like a pro, he comb those beautiful hair and braid them into lovely braid. How he could make them, don't ask.

"Done" Dean said as he finished with putting the red ribbon on the braid.

Carrie turned back face her daddy.

"How do I look, daddy?"

Dean looked his baby girl with a proud smile, "Amazing."

Carrie smiled and happiness, "Thank you daddy," as she hugged her daddy in a full hug.

"You welcome, baby," he kissed her with full of love. "Well, now it's time to have breakfast, while we are waiting grandpa's coming," it sounded weird fro Dean, to say grandpa, as he was not sure.

Carried winded her big eyes, "Grandpa is coming?"

"Yes he will," even he was still not sure.

Then the heard the engine sound came in on the parking yard.

Dean walked out to see it, and he had to gasp with the black two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande pick up truck parked in, then a 6 feet tall old man with happy face jumped out from the truck.

Dean gasped, "I can't believe it," with a happy smile.

"Grandpa!" Carrie exclaimed happily and burst out onto the six foot four bear of a man.

"Hiya, princess! ah, you have already!" as he scooped Carrie up and kissed her.

The little girl nodded with proud.

"I don't want a missed thing grandpa."

"Sure you won't, girl," John smiled with her gorgeous little grandchild

'_Dad'._ Dean stood totally speechless. His father stood lively with happy face before him, holding his daughter.

And Dean had to jump up like being bust out to see his daddy had turned to him,

"Hey, Ace," with a warm smile Dean could even remember.

"D…dad?" Dean almost broke in tears and burst out to him, just to hug him, to feel it's really him.

Dean's stood stared at his dad with nervous smile yet happy. But only to make his father worried.

"Are you alright, Dean? You look pale." John asked his oldest son.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, d..dad, I'm fine," with a happy smile.

"Good," John nodded with smile, then back to the girl in his arms.

"Will we go to the carnival today?"

"Yes, we will, sweetheart, that's why I came."

Carrie smiled happily.

"Guess, my turn to take a shower now," Dean sighed.

"Yeah," his dad grinned.

"I'll leave her with you a second."

"Sure, take your time, Dean, she's fine with me."

Dean smiled relieved, and watched his dad made his own time with the little girl, then soon they have fun together Dean couldn't help to even smiled in amaze. He never ever saw his father so relax like this. _'Did really this family has stopped hunting' . _Dean till wondered as he made a step to the bathroom.

Dean made a quick but comfortable shower. He loved the steam, he was still didn't believe he had it his own. He really loved this life.

As he finished the shower, he started to put the supplies that Sam had prepared again on the picnic box. Dean check them what Sam had prepared for Carrie. And, it had already a several sandwiches with cheese burger his favorite and he believed Sam made it special for him. But he stunned with the amount of the sandwich and the burger, it would enough for ten mouths! Dean wondered did he eat that much?

He then looked there also couples of bags of potato chips, and a few bottles of soda along with some jugs of Kool-Aid. Dean had to smile, _'Well, well, well, what an awesome uncle you are, Sam.'_

After putting all the supplies on picnic basket, he decided to make breakfast for the girl and his dad. He wouldn't let his baby starved before lunch time coming, and he wanted to make sure the girl at least started the day off with full stomachs. He made some pancakes with strawberry syrup.

As he finished made a breakfast he heard the sound of foots to the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we go now?"

"Yup, as soon as you finished your breakfast girl, and you too, dad," Dean grinned to his father.

"Okay," Carrie pouted her lips as she didn't want to wait any longer, but had to.

Once they had eaten breakfast and cleaned up, Dean had loaded the basket to the impala and together he drove down to the carnival.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys, here the next chapter, sorry for any mistaken of grammar and spelling. But hope you still like it...._

_Thank you for reading_

_ENJOY!!!_

**Chapter 4**

Soon they arrived at the carnival. Carrie exclaimed happily, "Yay, we're here!!!" her eyes didn't left the crowd, can't wait to throw herself out there.

"Yes, we are!" John felt his own happiness of the idea in spending the day with his beloved baby girl, then help her to climb down the impala, and she's ready to run off.

"Nope, you are stuck with me, girl," John held the girl tightly, "or do you want to go lost?"

Carrie pouted her lips and shook her head slightly.

"Then you won't," he smiled. He had to pick her up, so she couldn't run again or get lost.

Dean looked around to see the crowds; there were a lot of arenas, Gosh, he didn't remember when was the last time he went to a carnival, as that was the place him and Sam would avoid, hence the clowns. Then his eyes spotted to sign: 'Cooper's Carnival.' Dean was numb. Wasn't that the name of the carnival him and Sam went for a case; chasing the evil clown, after their dad died? God, he still remembered that day. One of his devastating days. He had to deal with dad's dead, while Sammy kept asking if he was alright, indeed he wasn't, and Sam acted like a good son taking the job without question just like daddy wished. Dean looked at his father, he's alive, well shaped, and happy, carrying his grand child. _'God, this doesn't make sense,' _ Dean sighed, god, really needs to figure this out. He could only let the scene go, and see where it's gonna lead to.

"What do you want to have first, girl?" John asked the little girl.

"Hose."

"Horse? You mean carousel?"

Carrie nodded with her cute smile.

"Well, let's go then."

"Yay!" she yelled happily. "Daddy," she looked around to find her daddy.

"I'm here, baby, never far away from you," Dean sighed with smiled as he walked beside them.

They took the first ride on the carousel. Carrie chose the horse with his granddad sitting behind her while Dean chose the giraffe as that Sam's favorite.

Carrie looked so happy, and her smile never left from her pretty face, as well as his granddad. Dean just smiled watching those two, then enjoyed himself. He giggles, to think Sam no doubt would be mocking him, how he enjoyed this carousel. Hope Sam didn't see it.

It went awhile till Carrie was satisfied and decided to take another ride. They got down the carousel and walked around the carnival to find another amusing ride.

"Daddy, baoon!" Carrie shouted to the balloon merchant.

"Balloon? You want one?" Dean grinned and approached the merchant holding balloons with various shapes and colors.

"Which one?" he let Carrie picked her favorite shape and color.

"That one," Carrie chose the blue bear balloon.

"Alright, that one please," Dean asked to the merchant.

"Okay, here you go, girl," the merchant handed the balloon to the girl and put in her wrist, so it couldn't fly.

"Thank you," Dean said as he paid the balloon.

After they got the balloon, they continued their walked.

Next they spotted to the big builder Arena. Carrie challenged her granddad to see how strong he was, as seeing how big body her granddad was. John couldn't say no and Dean couldn't help smiling waiting the action.

What a strong old man! As John hit the big hammer, the pointer went up, and touched the bell. 'DING'

'_Cool,' _Dean amazed, with his father strength.

"You go, dad!" Dean cheered with Carrie on his arm. Carrie clapped in delightful seeing her grandpa won the game.

The crowd cheered and clapped, with the John victory. John could only wave his hand with the smiled thank you.

"You can choose the prize, Sir," the man offered.

"Okay," as he turned to Carrie, "What do you want for the prize, love?" with looking the display prizes.

"I want that," Carried big hammer balloon.

"Another balloon?" Dean couldn't believe Carrie would choose the balloon again.

Carrie nodded.

"Well alright, that balloon," John agreed.

The man nodded and handed the balloon with a hat.

"Oh, I got a hat," John exclaimed happily. He looked at the hat and read the title there, "I'm a strong Man," he couldn't help giggling as also Dean, "Yes, I am."

"Here you go, let put this on you," as John put the hat on Carrie's little head. Carrie smiled happily.

After the big building arena, they continue to walked around.

"Hey, why don't you try that one, Dean?" John pointed to the shooting aim arena.

Dean looked to the arena, then back to his dad, Carries was still in his hips.

"I wanna see, are you still in best sharp?" John continued with a challenge smiled.

Dean smiled with nodded full excitement, "Alright."

"One ball for the five cans you shoot, then a doll for each next can you shoot. And if you got the all can's you'll win the big panda," the keeper explained the game, while pointing at the big panda.

"Alright, let's doit," Dean grinned full of confident.

Dean moved Carrie over to her grandpa as he got ready. He then picked up the win gun, and looked at the 10 cans 1 m far from him. He gave his baby a little smile before turning back to the cans and aimed at the target.

And it was like flash, when Dean fired the gun and it hits each can on a blink. Dean cleaned the cans up. Both the man and John held their breath, as also the people who were there. They have never seen such scene.

"WOW!" Dean exclaimed himself, he didn't think he would be that good. "I'm awesome!" he smiled proudly.

"YAY, DADDY!!!" Carrie cheered with claps.

"Gosh! Are you a sniper, sir?" the young man asked in curious, how this man can aim targets so well in one blink.

"No, I was a hunter," Dean answered while turning to his dad who gave him a proud smile. Dean smiled back, felt so good. Nothing can make him better than to see his father beaming proudly at him.

"Maybe you want try with the blind spot? You sir, can give him the direction?" he aid within turning to the older man. "Five cans and and prize is a riffle, Sir," he offered, challenged Dean's skill.

"A riffle?" Dean got interest.

"Yes sir."

Dean turned to his father, John nodded, making Dean grinning widely full excitement.

"Well, alright, lets give it try," Dean shook his hands.

The young man set than five cans on the same distance as Dean put to blind on and pick up the gun, and waiting for his dad gave him the direction.

"Alright, son, it its in your 45°," John gave Dean a direction while still carrying Carrie with him

Dean followed the instruction, and fired. The can jumped out to shock him. Dean held his breath and kept calm.

"Right, move to 70°?"

Dean aimed and fired. Second can jumped out.

"90°, son."

Dean smiled hoping he didn't missed again. He fired. Third can jumped again.

John couldn't smiled in proud yet, not until Dean shot the all cans out

"120°."

Dean aimed again and shot the fourth can.

"Okey, last one, on your 165°."

Dean smiled little and fired. The last can jumped out.

Clasped and cheered echoing in his ears. Dean ripped out the blindeyes, and looked in amazed his works. He cleaned the cans out.

"WOW!! I'm a dead awesome!" he exclaimed proudly.

John couldn't help to laugh with Dean's expression. He was so proud of his son. Dean followed the instruction and he didn't miss a single can. Dean was so damn good.

"Good job, son," John tapped his son proudly.

"Thanks dad," with full smiled, felt so honored on his father compliment.

"Here you go, Sir, your riffle."

Dean even smiled wide as taking the ruffle, "WOW!" he sighed in full excitement, he felt like a little boy again.

"You awesome, dad," Carrie greeted him and moved over towards him giving him a full hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby," he smiled and kissed her back.

John still smiled proudly.

After saying thank you, they went of with John carrying the prizes. A lot of prizes; the ball, the big panda, and the riffle. Not mention the hammer balloon they got from the big builder arena.

"We have a fun haven't we?" Dean asked his baby.

"Yea, but Sam it's not here, he missed a lot of fun," she pouted her lips. "He's not coming."

Dean bit his lips, "No, baby, he'll come, don't you worry, and we can make another fun" he calmed the little girl.

"Hey guys!!!" a familiar voice shouted directed on them.

The Winchester turned around to see who's shouted at them.

"Uncle Sam!" Carrie exclaimed happily seeing her beloved uncle finally coming.

"There he is, girl," Dean smiled in relieved with Sam's arrival as he didn't want to see Carrie's sad face if Sam had not shown up, but he had to bit his lips to see Sam wasn't coming alone. He was with a girl, a girls I well recognize, and made him even astounded.

'_Madison?'_

**TBC**

_So what do you say? hope you aren't disappointed. Any reviews are welcome, gonna love it. Please..... Thank you _**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys... here the next chapter. sorry for waiting too long. I was trying to find a good line of this story. So i hope you like with this one... And i'm sorry if there's still any mistaken grammar or spelling , my mistake. But enjoy the story ....**

**Chapter 5**

Carrie ran towards his uncle and joyful Sam picked her up and swung her in the air. Carrie giggled cheerfully.

"More…!"

Sam swung her once again till Carrie laughed happily.

As Sam stopped he noticed his father looking at him…

"Dad," Sam smiled panted.

"Sam…," John gave his wise and warm smile.

Dean watched them with smile. His heart melted with the two people he loved in such happiness, then he looked to the girl beside Sam. He couldn't help to look at her with curious eyes.

Sam noticed and turned, "Oh, Dad, this is Madison…," Sam introduced the girl with smiled. "Madison, this my dad,…,"

Dean even surprised with the name, _'she's really Madison!'_

"John Winchester," said John as he shook the soft hand of the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"And …" Sam added turning to Dean.

"Dean, your brother," Madison smiled like she had known him for years. She shook Dean's hand after John's.

Deans surprised, _'hell she knew about me…????'_

"Sam had talk much about you," Madison explained Dean's curious eyes

"Ah," Dean sighed, and looked to his brother, "What had you told her about me, heah?" with curious smiled. "You didn't tell her, how I treated you like a luggage, did you?" He suddenly remembered Meg at the first time they met. Sam told Meg how he treated Sam like a luggage, draging Sam wherever he wanted not caring what Sam wanted. That was so annoying!

Sam gave an annoying face. Hell he remembered that words!

"No, he didn't," Madison defended him. "He told me what great person you are, the way you raised your daughter alone…, I believe it's one hard job."

"You tell me," Dean smiled honored, "With Sam's help of course," Dean added.

Madison smiles as she turn to the little girl in Sam's arms, "And this must be Carrie…Hi, I'm Madison….,"

Carrie gave her cutest smile. "Hi, I'm Carrie Winchester …" with shyly.

Dean's heart leaped with the name. Never thought the proud feeling he felt hearing another Winchester coming from him.

Sam laughed as well, like Carrie was his own daughter.

"Well, what do you have there, girl?" Sam turned to the balloon and the bear and the big panda on his father's and Dean's hand. "You won a lot, didn't you," he teased the girl.

Carrie nodded, "Daddy can shoot, and granddad is a strong man….," she announced proudly. "They are so awsum!!"

"Heah, did they?" Sam grinned to his brother and father.

Carrie nodded again with proud.

"Sure they are…"

Dean's heart leaped with the little girl compliment.

"You need to play too, uncle, and win too,"

"Alright, let's find out what can we play, and I'll win it for you," Sam promised.

"YAY!!!" she exclaimed happily.

Everybody laughed with Carry's enthusiasm

And with they walked together to find another amusing ride.

between Sammy with his little girl, he never thought Sammy would adore this girl very much, his daughter. No doubt Sammy would be a great daddy someday. And how relaxed Sammy is around dad, not once picked a little fight. Then he looked at Madison. She was still bothering him… She was no different with Madison who turned out to a werewolf, and Sammy had to kill her because they know there's nothing that could cure her. He wondered, could Madison be a werewolf?

Suddenly, Madison turned to him with a smile. Dean smiled being caught.

"You daughter is so beautiful," she said with looking to the girl in Sam's arms.

"Yeah, she is."

"So, Madison, where do you meet my geek brother?"

Madison smiled, "At the firm."

"What firm?" Dean gave a question look.

"Law firm," Madison gave

Dean sighed in surprised, "Law Firm, right!"

"Yeah, he's an apprentice but I believe he'll join us after he graduate, won't he? He had been so helpful along his time with us and I'm sure he will be a great lawyer."

"Yeah, of course he's, after his graduation," Dean had to smile_, 'so the important test today could be for graduate stuff. So when the graduation?'_ He imagined watching Sam in a nice suit and tie, yeah, that would Sam's, not his. _'My geek brother __is __becom__ing__ a great lawyer. That w__as what__ Sam __has __dream__ed__ of.'_

"Ng… it's must be hard to raise a kid alone…," Madison said in sympathy bringing Dean back to reality.

"Heah? No, it's not that hard," he lied, how the hell he know about raising a girl alone, he was still figuring it out. "I got Sammy, and raising a kid wasn't a new job for me," hell that one was true.

"Yeah Dean smiled proudly, he really loved this life, no matter what it is. He bet some trickster or a bad angel, or even a demon is playing his mind right now. He really didn't care. He just loved it, and wished he never wake up. He's gonna enjoying it.

"Hey, there's a car ride there, can we play it?" Dean enthousiasme pleaded as he pointed to the car arena.

They all looked to the arena, and smiled enthusiastically.

"You think you can beat the old man?" John teased both his sons.

"Sure we can, dad!" Sam answered it with full confidence.

"Alright!" Dean clasped his hand full of excitement. "And you girl, you with me," as he took Carrie from Sam arms.

"YAY!!" Carrie exclaimed again, "Can we have mpala, daddy?"

Dean had to laugh, "Well, let see, what can we have there…?"

"You going Maddy?' Sam asked Madison, as he saw Madison hesitate face.

"I don't know, Sam, you know, I can't be long, I must go…,"

"Come on, Maddy, just one race ….," Sammy pleaded, giving his famous puppy eyes.

Dean couldn't help to watch Sam's best weapon to make everyone surrender easily by his eyes. He waited…

Madison sighed, "Alright, just one race, Sam…"

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed like a child. "Come."

So they went to the arena and found four little cars (but still fit for the adults-even for Sammy's long legs) for them. No mpala but Carry chose a red car for her and her daddy, while Uncle Sam, Aunt Madison and Granddad took the black, green and blue one.

As the got on their cars, they started to race. It's only two laps, but had built the Winchester's adrenalin. Men's ego. The three Winchesters race like they were chasing a vampire (maybe Luther the Vampire) as fast as the small car speed would allow. Dean lead first, then John, Then Madison with Sam behind, but then John flew first for two laps before Dean went pass him. They could hear their happiness hollered as they race to the finished. When Dean finally touched the finish line, both Dean and Carry could help to holler in victory

"YAYYYYY!!!!!!! WE WONNNN!!!!!!" Carry exclaimed so loud as they stopped the car

"YAY!!!!!!"Dean smiled couldn't stop the beating of his adrenalin. It felt so good, he beat his father!

His father parked behind them couldn't help to

"I told you dad, we beat you! Right Carrie?" as he put out Carrie from the car.

"Yeah! We beat you gramp!" Carrie's smile widened.

John's bad mood changed to smile seeing Carrie's sweet smile. It melted him. _'Oh, Girl….'_ He picked up the girl, "Yeah you did, Carrie," and kissed her.

"Yow, Sammy?" Dean still in the happiness mood. "Yo princess there, getting slower…," he teased his brother. "Guess, you can't beat me, smart boy?"

Sammy grunted, "Yeah, whatever you said, bro."

Dean giggled.

Madison could only smile in adoreness with the brother bound. She loved that.

She sighed. "Alright, guys, it's really fun to hang with you all, but I'm afraid I have to go,"

Dean looked to Sam with surprised and pouted his lips with the news, "So soon?"

"Yeah, I got something to do, but I would like to hand with you again…," Madison said with shy like she was expected to be accepted in the Winchester family.

Dean looked to Sam and saw his pleading face, "Sure, we love to hang out with you again. We can go sometimes," Dean smiled (well anything to make Sammy happy).

And John just nodded with smiled still with Carrie in his waist.

Madison sighed in relieved with smiled, "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you all,"

"Us too, Girl," John smiled.

Madison smiled in gladness, "Alright, see you later …,"

Both John and Dean nodded and hug her with warmly love "Okey,"

"I'll walk her to the car," Sam said as he walked with Madison.

The Winchesters watched the young couple walked out.

"She's good," John commented.

Dean looked at his father in surprised, _'did John Winchester just said that?'_

John looked back, "What?" iritated with Dean's eyes. "Something wrong with my words?"

"No, just It's that you just saying that?"

"What the hell does that mean, Dean? I mean I'm happy Sam finally find someone after Jess. She's good for him."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah…," but smiled inside. He knew how his daddy loves Sammy so much.

"Daddy, gramp swearing, he said 'the hell', it's not good, he must be punished, daddy, " Carrie suddenly speak just to make John red.

"I'm sorry, baby, no swearing again," John apologize to the little girl.

Dean couldn't help to laugh seeing his father red face buy Carrie words.

"You are right, baby, gramp just saying the bad words, he needs to be punished.

"Dean…," John gave a warn.

"And you shill punish him, girl, you may ask him to buy something," dean giggled.

"Really, daddy?"

"Yeah," Dean waited his father expression with smiled.

"Sure, dear," John finally said.

Dean laughed.

"I want a cotton candy, can I have it, daddy?"

"Sure, you can, gramp will buy you cotton candy, right gramp?"

"Yeah," John sighed surrender. "Come on,"

"I'll wait here, okey…,"Dean waved his hand with joyful as he watched them go. John waved back without looking back to Dean

Dean giggled and looked over to find a bench. So feeling tired , Dean sat on the bench and took a deep breath and enjoy the life. Even he still can't understand what this all about, he kind of enjoyed it. He loved this life….

"Hey, Dean," a familiar voice jumped him as his suddenly appearance.

Dean panted his shocking breath, "I know it's you, you do this again," he sighed. He looked in hatred face to the most annoying creature he knew, "What now, Cas?"

**TBC **

**So? give me some reviews.... pls .....**


	6. Chapter 6

**And this is the next chapter . Hope you still like it and enjoy it....**

**Still figuring out the best story line of this story... hope you will patient of waiting .... THANKS for reading **

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

"Cas?" Dean with impatient

Castiel just looked at Dean with his papular flat face, no expression.

"What do you supposed to me to do now? You show me the different life of mine. Hell the good one, Cas. Now what?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing!?" Dean with disbelieve. "Right, making my dad live again, make us stopped hunting, me getting married, me having a daughter, Sam live in pie life, yeah right, nothing!" Dean spatted out. "What is it Cas...?"

"Nothing, Dean, just enjoy it...,"

"ENJOY!?" Dean almost shouted.

"DEAN!?" another shouted at him.

"WHAT!?" Dean shouted with annoyed just to find Sam's curious face just stood in front of him.

"Who you are yelling at?"

"Him! Don't you see him?"

"Him, who?" sam looked around to find no one who was near Dean and seemed spoke to Dean.

Dean looked around and realized with Cas habits, dissapeared when he was asking for something. "Yeah, right, like he always did. Enjoy," Dean murmured.

Sam looked his bothrer with worrying face, "Yeah Enjoy, Dean, you are supposed to enjoying this."

Dean looked at Sam, and sighed with smile, "Yeah, of course i am. I'm enjoying this day. Being with you, dad, and little Carrie," he soon got back relaxed.

"Yeah, you should," Sam sighed still curious with Dean mood. "Are you sure you are alright Dean?"

"Yeah, of course, don't worry about it Sammy..., I'm 100% fine," he smiled wide showing his famous grinned wide smile.

Sam just smiled.

"Where's Dad?"

"There with Carrie," Dean pointed his father with his little angel on the Cotton Candy merchant.

"You let her eat that Dean?"

"Huh? Why shouldn't I?" Dean with curiously, "It's candy!"

"Yeah right, your favorite, make sure who Carrie's daddy is."

Dean grinned back happily, 'my daughter' while loooking to her who is now bumping on monkey bar with her gramp, played happily.

Both two Winchesters looked at them with happy faces, and grateful for the life they had, especially for Dean. He never expected to have such a life like this, and he needed to see what he had missed.

Dean turned to his brother.

"Well, Sammy, I'm kind of have a little amnesia from the nightmare last night, if you noticed."

"Yea, I have," Sam looked Dean with concerned eyes.

Dean had to smile with Sam's face. "So, can you tell me, how did I decide to stop hunting, and got married?"

Sam stunned with the question. "Dean…" Sam even worried.

"Please, it won't kill me."

Sam went silent, then took a sigh. "Well, after that accident…"

"The accident with the yellow eyes?"

"Yea, you went into a coma and Dad made a deal."

Dean held his breath. _'Well, he should know this. Nothing __is __perfect, the demon would still part of this.'_

"Course, made a deal with the yellow eyes," Dean sighed but only to make Sam gave him a funny look. Dean read that.

"No, not with the demon?" Dean made sure, held his breath for relieve.

"No, dad made a deal with mom, and you."

Dean stunned, "Uh, with mom and me?"

"Yeah. You were in a coma, dad didn't want to lose you, and of course I couldn't lose you too. Somehow dad knew mom wanted to take you with her, so dad summoned mom and made a deal with her."

Dean went silent. "What kind a deal?"

"Dad promised her to give us a normal life. A life that mom wished us to have, not a life as a hunter."

Dean bit his lips.

"And dad granted it. You came back to us, and as a promised, dad turned our life back. We stop hunting, gave you a chance to have a normal life, and let me go back to school, finishing my law school."

"Then I took a chance to get back with Cassie, and went great so I asked her to marry me, then have Carrie, but Cassie didn't make it," Dean tried to complete his story life.

Sam nodded, "Went like that."

Dean took a very deep relieved breath. "Phiuh."

Sam looked to his brother in anxious, "Don't worry Dean, you had make it without Cassie, you are doing great with Carrie,"

"With your help I'm sure."

Sam had to smile. "Maybe you ask me to live with you, but the fact, you are doing your own so good, being Carrie's daddy. I'm proud with you, Dean, I wish I could be like you."

Dean smiled. "You will."

Dean sighed, and looked back to his daughter played playfully. Carrie looked at him, "Daddy!!" with waving her hands.

"You go, girl!" Dean waved back with full smile. Gosh, it felt so good.

"You have a beautiful daughter there," Dean jumped up with a soft voice beside him. Dean looked a side to find a lady in the middle of thirty.

Dean had to smile with proud, "Thank you."

"I'm on the way to have one too."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be doing great."

"Yeah, I hope so. I've been waiting for years."

"It will be worth of waiting, Ma'am," Dean felt sympathy.

"Yeah," she grinned herself. "Eh, excuse me, but how long you needed to wait until you have her?" with full attention.

Dean stunned with the question. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, after you applied the form, and did you just falling into her?"

Dean even confused with the question.

"Well, I've been waiting for two years since the application, and still have no answer. Guessed they haven't trust us, so how did you two made them trust you, considering you are…" within looking to Sam.

Dean turned to Sam with questioning look and Sam looked at him with uncomfortable look, and that clicked him, right away.

Slowly Dean turned to the Lady and gave her a warm smile,

"Ma'am, I made her with my wife," Dean told her to make everything clear. "And he's my brother, not my …. "

And that shocked her with opened mouth, felt embarrassment with red face, within looking to the two men.

"Oh, My Lord, excuse me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…,"

Dean forced to smile, "It's okay, Ma'am," felt uneasy, he hated when everyone assumed them were gay.

The Lady even felt uncomfortable. "I think I have to go now…. I'm really, really sorry…,"

"It's alright."

"Just take care of your baby there."

"Oh, yes I will."

Nervously, the lady went off.

Sam burst out into giggle as the lady went off.

"Gosh, it still happens?" Dean couldn't believe, he thought they had got over it.

Sam just nodded, "When you act like butch."

"And you act like a woman," Dean sneered back.

Sam was ready to protest but interrupted with a girl little running to them, "Daddy…,"

Dean only could smile with his girl approached her, calling him 'daddy'. So good to hear that word.

**TBC**

So? Reviews please .....


	7. Chapter 7

_Hai, guys, sorry for taking so long to update this story, but i hope you still like it and still waiting for this. Thank you for you all who read my stories, i really appreciate it. Thank you. And still sorry, for any mistaken of spelling and grammar, i did my best, but the mistake are mine. So, enjoy this, hope you like it._

**Chapter 7**

It is almost afternoon, when he decided the 'carnival day' was over. Dean found his little princess looking tired with her sleepy eyes. They had ridden almost all there's ride on the carnival that his little daughter was allowed to go to.

"Okay, baby, lets go home," he patted his angel in his arms, rested her head on his shoulder, sleepy.

John and Sammy followed behind with smiles and carrying all the prizes they had won from the games. 'You've mentioned it. They got it all'

As they got home, Dean couldn't describe his feelings. For the first time in his life, he felt like a normal guy. Having a normal life, and the best, having a little princess. He could see the happy faces on his father and Sammy's face, not to mention the happy little girl, Carrie. Never thought this would be great like this. It felt so great. So this is the normal life Sam always dreamed of. No wonder Sam stood up for it, he wouldn't blame it, and he would stand up for it too.

Dean looked to his princess who laid her head on her grandpa's shoulder with her sleepy eyes.

"C'mon, baby, let's have you showered first before going to bed," Dean took Carrie from his father's arms. With no complain, Carrie moved to his father arms.

"Say night…night… to grandpa,"

"Night…night… grandpa," Carrie said with her sleepy voice.

"Night, baby, sleep tight," John kissed the girl's forehead.

With that, Dean took his baby to her room, while John took off to the kitchen.

"Dad, you are staying, right?" Dean asked before walked.

"Yeah,"

Dean just smiled in ,glad, and went to the bedroom.

Dean knew Carrie was tired and had looked so sleepy, but she must have a bath first before going to bed, or she would get sick, and that is the last thing Dean wanna have for his baby.

It didn't need a long time to get Carrie take a bath, he made it as fast as possible, so Carrie could sleep soon.

Dean put on his girl in pink pajamas and put her on the bed.

"Daddy, read me a story ….," as she shoved a story book from the lamp table.

Dean had to smile with his cute baby's smile, "Alright, what do we have for tonight?" as he took the book 'Hans Christian Andersen Stories' from Carrie and opened it.

"Alright, it's A Little Mermaid,……" as Dean started to read. Taking care of a toddler or even reading a story was nothing new to him since he had taken care of Sammy for years.

Dean read them more softly as he looked down to see Carrie's eyelids becoming heavier. He knew Carrie would be sleeping in no time.

Noticing that Carrie's eyes were closed, Dean smiled, adoring his little girl. He pulled up the pink cute cover over the girl chest, and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Love you, girl." He sighed and stared to the sleeping figure. He really couldn't explain the feeling he felt now. Proud and happy. _'So this is the feeling having a little child.'_ He liked this life so much, although Cassie was not part of this life.

He took a deep breath then eased himself off of the bed and quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar so he would be able to hear his baby if anything happened. He knew his dad always did that when they were children.

Returning to the living room, Dean found his two beloved persons seated at the couch comfortable watching the game on TV with a relaxed face and beers on their hands. They laughed together. Obviously they enjoyed the time sitting together. Once again Dean was amazed. That's what he wished for. The whole life in their 'other lives' Dean had to watch his father and Sammy put a fight on each other. He couldn't left the two alone even for 5 minutes! And this scene was so adorable.

And Dean had to jump with their hollers of victory for the goal on the game.

"Yohooooo!!!!" both hollered as they forgot they had a sleeping baby inthe room.

"Guys, please, my baby is sleeping, hold your voice," Dean had to yell to them

Immediately they both shut their mouth in apologetic face,

"Ow, sorry, Dean….," John apologized as he remembered the baby, and he was not at his own house, but at Dean's.

"Yea, sorry, Dean," Sammy blushed in guilty. He really didn't want to distract the sleeping beauty.

Dean smiled, "Hey it's alright, just put down your voice a little bit," as he flopped down on the couch joining them.

"Yeah sure, sorry bout that," John apologized.

Dean even smiled with the polite sound of his father.

Sammy offered him a beer, Dean took it greedily, "Thanks" and opened it.

He sipped it and took a exhaled happily and watch the game.

"Hey, dad," he looked up to his father beside him, "Thanks for joining us to the carnival today. It's so…," Dean cut his words, like it hard to come out.

John however knew how hard for Dean to let out his feelings, even to show that he's happy.

John just nodded, "It's glad to see all of you, Dean esp. to spend time with you all, that's a matter for me."

Dean nodded understandable. Then John turned to Sam, "and how can I miss my golden boy here who just graduated from his school," as he put his shoulder around Sam's big shoulder for the proud.

Sam smiled blushing, "It's one think I really have to do, dad,"

"Yeah, sure, geeky boy," Dean teased.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

John let a little laugh. "Enough, you two," as he was back to the TV.

Sam let out a giggle and showed his two adorable dimples, made Dean sighed in thousand feelings. He even noticed they three were sat down on the couch watching a regular game on TV. Three grown up Winchesters sat together on couch watching TV. He would dare to give his thousand apple pie to watch his two beloved person in such happiness and relax state. That would something he rarely watch on them in his real life. 'Oh, God, life is awesome. I love this freaking life'. He licked his lips with smile, and started to watch the TV with drinking his beer.

The match went great. The team they were supported was won 2-0, made them all even happier. The had spend an hour together with a little holler and little laugh, to prevent the loud noise that could wake up the baby. But they were having fun having a good time. At least that what Dean felt.

"Good game," Dean commented, as the match was over.

"Yeah!" Sammy smiled wide. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

John only smiled then sighed, "Alright boys, this old man needs to put down his old machine," he said with giggle.

"Ow, dad, you are not that old," Dean protested.

"Yeah, right, drove 5 hours to get here, then spending the day on carnival, you think my old machine wouldn't warn out?" he glared playfully to his oldest. "You should feel it if you are at my age Dean," John gave a marine tones

Dean dropped his gaze obediently, "Yeah, sorry Dad,"

Sam couldn't help to giggle seeing Dean's sudden change face.

"Shut up, bitch."

Sam was not in the mood to answer back.

"Alright , night, boys."

"Night, dad," both Sam and Dean answered.

With smiled he walked to his room

"You bitch!" Dean punched his baby brother big arms playfully.

"Aw, you, jerk."

"Oh, Dean…." John stopped and turned around

"Yeah, Dead?" Dean stopped with tense.

"Thanks for the great, day…, I had fun…."

Dean let out a relieved smile "Sure, Dad. We can make it in other time."

John just nodded with a smile and turned back and walked to his room.

Dean turned to Sammy with cheeky smile.

"Right Dean, go to the carnival again, just let me think about it, oke…."

"What? Why not?"

Sam didn't want to answer it, expecting Dean remembered his phobia.

Dean right away remembered Sam's phobia, and smiled. "But you didn't found any clown in there today , did you? "

"No, I didn't but_"

"And you had fun there…,"

Sam sighed in smiled admitted, "Yes I did. I had fun_"

"Then we should doing this again, sometimes," Dean cut him.

Sam just smiled surrender, and Dean smiled in satisfied.

"Kay, Dean, I'm off to bed now,"

Dean gave a disappointed face. "What its not even midnight yet….,"

"Yeah, but I'm tired with the test and the fun today."

"Boy, you are not older than me," Dean teased him.

Sam giggled, "Yeah, thanks for remind me, Dean." He sighed, "See you tomorrow Dean."

"Key," and watch Sammy turned around and walked to his room. "Hey, Sammy!"

Sam turned back

"Thanks for today …"

Sam just nodded with smiled and walked to his room.

Dean watched his baby brother till he dissapear behind the door. Dean took a very deep breath and lay his body into the relaxes position and continued to watch the TV. He once again had to say _'I love this freaking life!'_

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean jumped up to the sudden figure come up sitting beside him.

"God sake, Cas, can you even show up nicely, than jump me up like this!?" Dean grunted trying to control his breath.

"Sorry," that's all he said with his flat tones.

Dean sighed acceptably, then had to smile wide, "Cas, whatever this life you gave me, this so freaking awesome, dude! This is the life i ever dreamnt in my life_"

"I know," Castiel cut him.

"Good, you know it, Cas. We stop hunting, I have a family, i have my own daughter. But the most, Sammy, Sammy has the life i wanted him to have. Being a normal guy. It's awesome, Cast. Thank you very much," Dean said it with all his heart plus a flirting smile that Castiel didn't even know what that supposed to mean.

"You are welcome," he only knew the 'thank you very much' word is followed by 'you are welcome' word. "But Dean, that doesn't make Sam different."

The words numb Dean. "What do you mean?"

"Sam has a destiny that can't ever change, even with this dreamy new life, Dean."

Dean even numb couldn't speak. Somehow he knew what Castiel's words mean.

"screech"

Dean woke up with the sound of closing door. He realized he was laying on the couch fell to sleep. The TV was still on. He sat up to see who was on the door. He got up and saw the front door was just been closed. He stood up and check who was it. The option was only two, his father or ... Sammy.

Dean peeked from the window and saw the familiar figure walked out to the car that had waiting for him, and got in.

'_Sam'_ somehow Dean didn't even surprised

No needed to think twice, Dean walked out to follow them. Whoever Sammy went with

**TBC**

_So? please review.... all critics are welcome. Thnx_


End file.
